Are You Challenging Me?
by shinju-kun
Summary: Marth's friends decide to taunt him into his affections for Roy. Keeping his pride, Marth takes up the challenge.


It had been another blistering summer in the Smash Manor and all of its inhabitants were suffering the heat wave due to the Hands forgetting about fixing it. So, being the coolest place in the Manor, four swordsmen decided to lounge around the living room watching some television.

"Aauuuugggghhhh! It's sooo hot!" A certain angel whined, leaning over the side of the couch.

Ike chuckled and patted his back, sighing. "I don't see why they can't just go buy a new one." He murmured.

"Yeah, it's too hot to train and I don't know where Zelda went…" Link said, also leaning over the arm of the couch.

Marth merely nodded and wiped some sweat from underneath his bangs.

"Where's Roy? I thought he woulda been here…he said he would." The Hylian mused, looking around the vacant room.

"He's here someplace." Marth mumbled, sneaking a peek around as well.

"How would you know? Oh, right," Link sat right in his seat and began punctuating each word around a poke to the Monarch's cheek, "because you love Roy but won't admit it because you've got too much princely pride to tell him."

"Enough! I do not have a crush on Roy!" Marth slapped his hand away while his cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, leave him alone, Link. If he doesn't want to admit it then Roy will find someone else and will never know Marth's feelings; then Marth will grow old with only cats to keep him company."

Ike said, smirking and looking at Marth through his peripheral.

The Altean could only stare open-mouthed at Ike. "Of all-why would you say that! I am not going to 'grow old with only cats to keep me company'!"

"Whatever you say, Princess Marth."

"I am not a girl!"

"Then go admit your feelings to Roy!" Pit chimed in, laying across Ike's lap.

"Are you serious? You too?"

Pit giggled. "Well, Link told me that you two were best friends seven years ago, and that you fell hard for him, so why don't you tell him now?"

"Because he does not like me like that!" Marth cried out, throwing his arms up.

Pit shook his head. "How do you know that? He may like you back, just ask!"

"Roy is not Ike, Pit."

Pit shrugged.

"Okay, how about this: you go tell Roy how you feel." Link said in a taunting manner.

"How about this: No."

"Oh, come on, I'll pay you if he doesn't like you back and you make a complete idiot of yourself."

Marth rolled his eyes. "And what if he does?"

The blonde tapped his chin for a moment. "Then you have to do all of my matches for the next few weeks!"

Marth rolled his eyes again and sighed, annoyed. "Fine, I'll take it. But how will you know?"

"'Cause I'm gonna be there watching!"

"Right there?"

"Of course not! Take him out to the garden or something and I'll watch from the bushes!"

"Oohhh, I wanna be there too~!" Pit sung.

Marth chewed on his lip as Ike chuckled. "I'll be there too."

"Gah! You're all so childish!" Marth cried, standing up abruptly and making a brisk walk out of the room.

Ike chuckled and said, "If anyone's childish, it's him."

Link nodded in agreement before Pit said, "He's going to get away if we don't follow him…"

They all got up and ran after their friend.

When Marth finally found him, the redhead was sitting under the big, shady oak tree. Taking a few unsteady breaths, the prince finally steeled his nerves up and approached him, soon noticing that he was asleep. Releasing an unknown held breath in a burst, he looked back to see the three other swordsman keeping a safe distance from him.

"Wake him up!" Pit chimed.

Marth shook his head with a sigh and he finished walking over to the general, sitting down shyly beside him. "R-Roy…? A-are you awake?"

The boy-general moaned and his head fell over so it was laying on Marth's.

The prince nearly made a noise but he bit his lip and moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. The bluenette decided to stay like that, laying his own head down on Roy's head while his heart pounded away.

After a while, Roy stirred, his eyes fluttering open. Wait, he was laying by a tree… Why is it so soft…? He looked over to his side to see clothing. He felt someone's head lying on his own and he moved away, making said person fall in his lap. Roy's cheeks grew red. It was Marth. The prince moaned and his eyes opened slowly, but then closing. After a moment they shot open and he sat up, backing away a few feet.

"A-ahhh, I'm so sorry, Roy!" He rushed, hands waving in front of him.

Roy smiled. Marth was always such a spazz. He patted the spot next to him and said, "There's something I want to tell you, Marth."

Marth's cheeks turned red and he mumbled. "I-yeah…there's something I want to tell you too…"

The prince took his previous seat next to Roy and the general said woth a nod, "Okay, you first."

Marth chewed on his lower lip and he said in an unsteady voice, "W-well, you know how we've been friends for…quite a while, right?"

Roy nodded.

"We-well, I-I want you to know, Roy…that…I-I…ahhh, this is so hard! Why? Elice! Help me!"

Roy laughed and Marth literally fell over, covering his face with shame. When the redhead decided to calm down he crawled over poor Marth and sat on his stomach, taking his hands away from his face.

"Would you like to continue that, my lord?"

Marth's face turned the color of a tomato and he sat up a little, Roy shifting so he was sitting on his waist.

"R-Roy…I-I don't know how you would react to something like this but um..I…" He looked down at his tunic and sighed.

Roy tilted his head to the side and he cupped Marth's cheeks, effectively lifting his face up to face him. He rested his headband on Marth's bangs and murmured, "Can I finish that for you?"

Marth swallowed hard but he nodded slightly.

Roy smiled and closed his eyes, pressing his lips ever so lightly against Marth's soft ones. The monarch felt a wave of relief wash over him and he cupped Roy's cheek, pressing back into the kiss.

When they pulled away, they both gave a breathy laugh, Roy kissing Marth once more.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me, Roy?" Marth murmured against his lips.

Roy's cheeks grew considerably red and he nodded slightly. "Yes. I-I've wanted to tell you for so long…"

"Why didn't you?"

"I-I was afraid that you would push me away…Link kept telling me that you liked me but you kept denying it."

Marth's cheeks were painted a pretty pink color. "W-well th-that's because I-I was afraid myself…"

"Afraid of…?"

"My affections being unrequited…"

Roy smiled and murmured, leaning forward, "Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I-I like you too, Prince Marth, I like you a lot."

They kissed once more, this one lasting longer than the last, but they broke away when there was a _SNAP _followed by three swordsmen falling on top of each other.

"Owwww, damnit, Ike! Lose some weight!" Link groaned, in the middle of the pile.

When they looked at the couple, Marth and Roy had a brow raised.

"Roy, do you have your sword with you?" Marth asked.

"…No, but I have these." The redhead pulled out a set of shuriken from a hidden pocket.

"Thank you that will do." He said, taking the set and aiming at his friends.

Pit quickly scrambled off the top and began to almost fly off towards the Manor, followed by Ike and Link and a shuriken to Link's butt.

"Score." Marth smirked, handing Roy the remaining shuriken.

"Wow, I never knew you were good at throwing stuff, Marth." Roy said with a chuckled.

Marth shrugged and kissed Roy's cheek. "I got lucky I guess."

Roy smiled and pushed Marth onto his back, nuzzling into his neck. "Marth?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Can we just lay here for a while?"

Marth smiled and rubbed his back. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

~*Owari*~


End file.
